


Drive

by matan4il



Series: Bottom Robert Appreciation Week [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Robert Appreciation Week, Bottom Robert Sugden, Car Sex, M/M, Sex on a Car, bottom robert week, car kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Robert has a fast cars kink. Aaron is aware.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bottom Robert Appreciation Week on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 6 theme: **Kink**
> 
> Huge thank you to [afra_schatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afra_schatz/pseuds/afra_schatz) for the inspiration and the help. This fic would have sucked so much more if it weren't for her awesome self.
> 
> Unbeta'd, completely, any mistakes you notice, any bit of constructive criticism, anything you wanna bring up is appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy...

Oh, but Aaron hated himself so much and for so long, that Robert showing up in his life the way that he did was supposed to be unthinkable. Because when Aaron looked at Robert, he remembered love. He recalled things that he had previously buried for such a long time that it was easy to doubt they had ever existed. And he had thought he was alright that way, moving from one day to the next in a rhythm more persistent than his self-hatred, when Robert did show up. Stopped the clocks. Turned time's flow backwards. Made the whole world take a back seat, sometimes with as little as a smile. And Aaron was loving it, hard as that was to admit. The ray of golden sun that lit up something within. He couldn't really explain it and he quickly stopped trying to because every time he had, the rational part of his brain would take over and tell him to run away. He probably should have. He didn't. And the first time he was inside Robert, it became pretty clear to him that he'd never be able to.  


Aaron pulls up into the lay by where they first kissed, with all of those old memories having been brought back up by virtue of knowing that they are meeting there. Robert is already waiting. Grinning like the smug bastard he never tried to cover up he is. He should be delighted indeed, given the picture Aaron had texted him.

"You like it?" Aaron smiles back as he leans out of the car window and Robert steps up to the side of the vehicle, his look lingering and appreciative.

"Nice ride, yeah," is the response, but it can barely cover up the excitement there. It's a slick Mercedes AMG GT and Aaron's proud of having gotten it for the afternoon. It's thanks to a rich client whose car broke down on its way to the scrapyard. Aaron pulled out his old mechanic skills and now they have a contract and the gratitude of the man. This was his offer, a way of saying thanks. Aaron wouldn't necessarily say yes, he would usually hate the idea of what might go wrong with the car if he took it and the responsibility that goes along with it. But he knew how Robert would react and right now, he's damn pleased he did accept the offer.

"Take me for a spin?" Robert asks, the kind of smile on his fact that implies no way is there room for a negative answer here. He's rewarded with a "jump in" and Aaron starting the engine. When he does, he notices the slight change to Robert's shoulder line, the small intake of air. It's even better than Aaron had expected and his own grin is almost impossible to contain. As he drives them around, he floors the gas pedal and takes in the effect it has on Robert. The roar of the engine, the increasing speed at which they're flying, the smoothness of it all. His passenger is melting into his seat and is obviously fidgeting with the keychain to keep his hands off his erection. "You can go ahead if you wanna," Aaron smirks and while Robert's breath hitches at that, he shakes his head. "No, no way. Not inside the car."

That does it, then. Aaron takes another turn and starts making his way back to that same lay by. He jerks into a stop. It only takes a second before the passenger seat next to him is empty and he follows suit.

"So," Robert says as he props himself against the hood of the car, looking over his shoulder, "you gonna fuck me or summat?" When he only gets a stare in lieu of an answer, he turns his head back to the car and adds, "come on. We both know why you brought us back here."

Aaron loves Robert's fast cars kink. He treasures everything about his man that is greedy and selfish, really. He knows he shouldn't, they have a rich enough history thanks to that, but the truth is that it's also the reason why they have a history at all. Because despite how deeply Robert was taught that he shouldn't want Aaron, shouldn't desire him, he was too greedy and too selfish not to. It's a weird way of being honest, actually, even if it did lead for a while there to a few quite horrible lies.

Aaron steps closer, raises one hand from the hood and takes Robert's fingers one by one into his mouth, sucks on them as if existence itself depended on it. He licks thoroughly and leaves them wet all over. "I wanna see you open yourself up for me," Aaron instructs, his voice rough and tone low. He watches as Robert's long fingers glide inside himself, feels with every ounce of his being the wish to follow them in. Licks his lips. Watches Robert's head fall, listens to his pants. Aaron unzips his trousers and starts stroking his flesh. It feels hot and a bit odd in his hand, like his dick can't take the mind-blowing sight either. Robert, so eager for the pleasure Aaron is about to give him. So open with his passion in the same spot that used to be associated with the image of Robert running away from a potential lover as much as it was with that of him chasing after that very same man with a kiss.

Aaron walks over, kissing a moan out of Robert when he feverishly laps at his nape, grabbing his hand and pulling it out. He moves those long, wet fingers over to Robert's cock and moves them along the shaft in time to his own dick pushing inside, repeatedly. He can feel the flesh around his penis stretch, can hear that reflected in the way Robert is heaving. He pushes them against the car as much as possible. The frame is still warm from their drive around. Aaron catches sight of the hand that Robert still has against the car hood, the way his splayed fingers are constantly shifting, never leaving the metal but rather subtly caressing the curves. He's tempted to make a joke about Robert and coming in his rear end, but he knows it's not the moment. Aaron will just have to save that for later teasing, when Robert isn't so far gone.

Aaron closes his eyes and gives himself over to the setting, the place, the excitement coursing through their veins, how brilliant it feels to be where they started. They have so many more miles to go, all puns aside. He holds on tighter, feels Robert's fingers picking up the pace, his hips pushing backwards, he sinks further into all of it and if they don't come at the very same second, it could have only been a split one apart.

Oh, but Aaron hated himself so much and for so long, until Robert loved him with every greedy and selfish part of himself, with everything that can't be denied and something from that has started rubbing off on Aaron. He pulls himself out, lets some cum drizzle down to the grass underneath their feet and takes a second to appreciate how beautiful his husband is when he turns into an embrace. Sated and face covered with blush at the sight they must make there, by the side of the road. Robert smiles, soft now, and Aaron kisses him with every part of himself, including the ones he used to think of as ugliest, every part having fallen into place, embraced, allowed its space and yes, even loved, because they're all bits and pieces of loving and being loved by this man.


End file.
